Power electronics are widely used in a variety of applications. Power electronic devices are commonly used in circuits to modify the form of electrical energy, for example, from AC to DC, DC to DC, and from one voltage level to another. Such devices can operate over a wide range of power levels, from milliwatts in mobile devices to hundreds of megawatts in high voltage power transmission systems, and at increasingly high frequencies for modern electronic applications. Despite the progress made in power electronics, there is a need in the art for improved electronics systems for achieving higher power conversion efficiencies and methods of operating the same.